


I Am...

by TouchoftheWind



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric saves a girl’s life but soon wishes that he hadn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am...

**A/N: This is a True Blood One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing- the show and all its characters to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Warnings: Original Character**

 **Author: TouchoftheWind**

 **Summary: Godric saves a girl's life but soon wishes that he hadn't.**

  
**I Am…**   


The night was cool and Godric walked down the sidewalk towards his home. Suddenly a scream rang through the air and Godric moved towards the sound before he had registered it fully.

Godric stopped in a nearby park and ripped a male teen away from a young female teen. The male went flying back and hit the floor with a thump. The male started at Godric's small stature and started to move forward as if to rush the vampire when Godric snarled and showed his fangs. The male saw these and paled before backing away.

Godric turned to the teen and looked her over. She was small, petite, and had long brown hair and large green eyes. Her skin was flawless and she wore skinny jeans with healed shoes and a top which showed off her considerable cleavage but the top covered her arms.

Godric knelt down and smiled gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, I am Tiffany Serenity Catalan Pierce," the woman said as Godric helped her from the floor to her feet.

"Nice to meet you, do you have someone to call to take you home?" Godric inquired as the woman looked at him with confusion spreading across her face.

"Wait- what?" Tiffany's jaw dropped.

"You should call someone- it's not safe to be out at night," Godric repeated looking at the woman as she seemed to think his words over.

"But you saved me!" Tiffany gasped out.

"Yes?" Godric said, his tone lifting at the end implying a question.

"The handbook though! If you save me you're meant to be in love with me!" Tiffany shrieked.

"Handbook?" Godric asked while taking a step away from the teen.

"Yes- the Handbook for writing Cliché Female Original Characters," Tiffany yelled, "I fit their criteria!"

Godric stared at the woman began to pace.

"I am attractive without any physical ailments. I have a dark past in which I was terribly abused! I have a saucy attitude and irresistible to every male and female I meet. I constantly find myself in dangerous situations and have a secret power which means I am constantly in danger. Besides, doesn't my blood appeal to you?" Tiffany rushed out.

"Erm- no not really," Godric said as his nose wrinkled slightly.

"But you're meant to fall madly in love with me! I AM IRRESISTABLE!" Tiffany shrieked out.

"I don't love you- I prefer blond tall Viking's," Godric stated as he started to walk away.

"BUT! The handbook!" Tiffany yelped.

"Is incorrect- why would a character such as I- a 2000 year old vampire which a beautiful progeny of my own and a well rounded personality and past be interested in such a commonly seen character?" Godric questioned as he continued through the night.

"BUT!" Tiffany yelled as tears began to stream down her perfect face and no mascara ran from those tears.

"Face it- you are something everyone has seen before," Godric said and disappeared into the night leaving behind a sobbing cliché.

00000

This one-shot is to highlight the stories out there which have the pairing of Godric/OC or Main Character/OC. They are always along the lines of:

OC with an attitude/terrible past/come past connection comes to town and the guy then falls madly in love with her/or its hate at first sight with Angry sex- or bad man from past comes after OC and she either is smart and gets herself out or she has to wait for lover boy to come.

I want to see some decent fan fiction out there- on the first page of Fanfiction.net in the True Blood section using the character Godric as the main character there is roughly 18 out of 25 which is a OC centred story. These ideas of terribly overused and are often the author written into the story.

Please review if you agree with me about overuse of OC's!


End file.
